Truth or Dare
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Truth or Dare and someones playing cupid ichihime tatsukixkeigo


**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters etc. I came up with the idea of this story when I was babysitting one night. So I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to give me a review after you read I like to know what people think. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsuki sat in the circle and watched the bottle spin. They had been playing truth or dare but instead of choosing the next person they were spinning a bottle. When the bottle landed on her Tatsuki inwardly cursed. Rukia smirked at her. Oh no.

"Tatsuki truth or dare?"

"D-"

"No! You can't choose dare because you always choose dare. You have to choose truth." Orihime exclaimed.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at her best friends ridiculously over exaggerated statements and expressions. "Fine, truth."

"Who do you like?" Rukia grinned evilly.

"I'll take the dare." she remarked dryly.

A chorus of groans went around the circle as She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Okay then I dare you to sleep in the same bed as Keigo throughout the night."

"WHAT?" Tatsuki and Keigo yelled.

"Hey your choice the truth or the dare." Rukia shrugged. Everyone watched for their reaction eagerly. "Well what's your decision?"

"I'm not answering the stupid and cliché question; and before anyone says anything I have two things to point out." She lifted one finger. "Firstly, yes I know what that decision means." She lifted a second finger. "And secondly, you even so much as put a finger in my personal space tonight and I'll break it." As she voiced her second point she looked at Keigo.

Keigo dropped the sandwich he had poised halfway to his mouth. He stared at her with his mouth still hanging open. Did she just agree to spend the night with him in the same bed? The stern and completely serious look he was getting from her told him she was serious. Quickly he nodded his headed and proceeded to pick up his sandwich and eat it slowly.

The game and the party continued on late into the night until everyone was struggling to stay awake. Fortunately the hollows had been few and far between tonight so they could enjoy most of the night with the exception of Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto or Toshiro disappearing for a while here and there.

When everyone started moving off to other rooms to sleep Keigo and Tatsuki looked at each other. Tatsuki's expression was not by any means positive. In fact, to Keigo she looked almost angry. He swallowed nervously.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Where?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Where are you going to sleep? I need to know where you are remember? Don't forget to pick one of the big beds."

"Oh yeah, right. The room at the end of the hall is empty still so I'll go in there. It's a double so, yeah, it's big enough." He scratched the back of his head in a very Ichigo way.

"Right. I, um, I'll be there later." She cringed at her choice of words when she heard a snickers behind her. "Shut it." She growled at them.

"Um yeah okay. Goodnight everyone." Keigo turned and walked quietly down the hall and disappeared into the room only leaving the door open a sliver so that Tatsuki wouldn't wake him when she went in later.

Ichigo smirked and then turned to Orihime. After sharing a look he decided to give his friend a little push. "Rukia, Renji you guys make yourselves comfortable I'm going to walk Orihime home."

Tatsuki's ears perked up. "What do you mean walk her home?"

"Oh well you see Tatsuki, Ichigo didn't have enough blankets so I offered to go home, I don't have to stay you know but he said I should stay and so he's going to take me home but I'm adamant that it's fine if I stay home and he's going to argue with me saying it would be better for me to come back even though it makes sense for me to stay and-"

"Okay, okay I get it. Ichigo, she better be here when I get up in the morning." She turned to see Renji and Rukia disappear into the second room on the right which if she remembered right, Matsumoto and Toshiro were currently sleeping in.

"Goodnight Tatsuki." Orihime smiled as Ichigo helped her into her coat as he had already slipped his on.

"Goodnight Orihime, Ichigo. I'll see you two tomorrow." As Tatsuki reached the door to the bedroom she heard the front door close.

Sighing Tatsuki silently opened the door and slipped inside. The bed held a large lump on the left side closest to the window. She smiled. He'd gotten into the side farthest from the door so she could get in and leave easily if she needed to use the bathroom without waking him. Softly closing the door behind her Tatsuki walked straight up to the vacant side of the bed and simply stared at the empty space. She was already in comfortable sleeping clothes but she couldn't seem to make a move to even sit down on the mattress.

_Why? _She thought to herself. _Uh hello! Because you like him stupid!_ Her brain seemed to scream back. She frowned. It wasn't like she couldn't do it. It was more like she was scared to do it because if she was alseep she couldn't guard her thoughts and actions or her speech. It worried her as she had been told once that she sleep talks sometimes. It wouldn't bother her except for the fact that lately she had been having dreams about Keigo and herself and they weren't arguing. Not at all. She was afraid if she had one of those dreams that she might start saying things and he might hear her. It would be a disaster.

Before she could workout what to do Keigo shifted in the bed. Her gaze flicked to him and found he was awake. He was watching her with an expression that showed confusion and she swore she could see concern or worry but brushed the thought away when he started whispering.

"Tatsuki? What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just getting in." Though she didn't make any move to actually get in.

He raised a brow at her serious frown. "Um, ok. You sure you're okay with this? I mean it's just sleeping and I swear I won't touch you. I'm not some creepy pervert. I'll keep out of your personal space." He could have sworn he saw relief flash across her beautiful dark eyes for a moment but couldn't be sure.

"I know that, I'm fine. It's just-" She stopped again looking nervous.

He smiled softly. "You've never shared a bed with someone?" When her gaze flicked down his smile widened. "Me either, that's why I couldn't sleep."

She looked back up at him when he tossed back the blankets from her side of the bed. "I tried to swap the original blanket with two sets of singles but no one would swap, so we have to share, sorry."

The tension eased from her body. "It's okay, I trust you." Finally she climbed onto the mattress and lay down pulling the covers up over her body. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Keigo turned back over putting his back to her to give her some peace of mind and privacy. He hoped silently that it would make it easier for her to go to sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Meanwhile outside the front door Ichigo and Orihime were sitting on the front steps huddling together in the cold night air.

"That was a good idea to get her to go to bed." Orihime said softly in case someone heard them.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Not really now we're out in the cold waiting for her to go to sleep or for enough time to pass that it looks like we went to get blankets."

Orihime smiled widely. "It's fine Ichigo, it was a good idea and it's not that cold out here."

"Orihime I can feel you shivering."

"Oh,"

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine shivering is good, its the body's way of keeping warm."

Ichigo scowled. "You wouldn't have to keep warm if I hadn't opened my big mouth."

Her smiled softened when she turned to him. "I'm fine, you worry too much." _What happened to your adorable smile? _She pouted.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up."Orihime did you just call my smile adorable?"

Orihime froze. A blush quickly engulfed her face. "I said that out loud didn't I? Oops! Oh no I said that out loud too!"

Ichigo chuckled. He watched her panicked red face as she started mumbling to herself about how embarrassing it was until Ichigo cut her off. "I uh, I like your special secret smile."

Her rambling came to an abrupt stop. "M-my special secret smile?" She squeaked.

He relaxed. "Yeah, It's this smile you have. It's different to your normal one and different to your fake one. You always use it on me. Like its a secret we have between us you know? No one else gets that smile and I guess I feel special that I don't have to share it with anyone else. I don't think you know you even do it but sometimes I think you do. Some people notice but they don't say anything." He was blushing, he knew it but how could he not blush. He just told the girl he likes a lot that he likes something about her.

"Y-you noticed my smile?"

He smirked. I notice everything about you Orihime." He was amazed when her blush darkened another shade though he wasn't sure how many shades were left before she would pass out. He had to figure not many he just hoped she wouldn't get that embarrassed or shy.

"Why?" She whispered. Her blush was still there but less harsh as her confusion showed through.

He smiled at her the way he always did when he knew she was safe and uninjured after a fight. "Because I care about you a lot. And I tend to take notice of the people I care about."

"I, I care about you too." She replied shyly only glancing at him briefly.

He put is arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer until their bodies were touching.

"I-Ichigo?"

"You're cold and I can keep you a little warmer this way at least." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her smiling to herself as she twiddled her fingers. "I, uh suppose we could go inside now. It's better if we don't spend too much time out here."

"Right, then we'll go to bed, oh my! I meant we'll go to sleep, In our own beds, separate beds-"

"I know what you meant. Don't panic." He chuckled as he stood and offered her his hand.

"I'm sorry I was rambling again. I seem to do it a lot around you." She took his hand and stood up.

"It's ok I like your rambling, it's cute." he smiled as he opened the door not willing to let go of her hand just yet.

He told himself it was because he was leading the way to the extra beds but he knew it was because he just wanted to hold her hand more. After a quick check through the house at everyones sleeping arrangements it became clear that the only comfortable place for them to sleep was the single bed in the room across from where the other soul reapers were sleeping.

He sighed. "Take the bed Orihime and I'll take the couch."

She frowned and instantly he knew what was happening. He wanted to groan at the stubborn expression she was wearing. "No, you can't you're father said so himself the other day, that couch is horrible to sleep on."

"Orihime, it's a single bed we can't both sleep on it. We would be extremely close and touching. I wouldn't make you do something that would make you uncomfortable like that. Anyways, I've slept on that couch before and it's fine."

"I remember the last time your dad had to realign your spine because of that couch." Ichigo supposed she was supposed to be wearing a frustrated and unimpressed expression but to him she just looked too cute. "Besides, you wouldn't be making me uncomfortable." She murmured.

"What?"

She looked up at his shocked expression and stifled a giggle. "Come on, we will share. There's not enough blankets for us to split ways and be warm anyway. It will just be kind of cramped on the bed." She blushed a deep tomato red.

He took a breath and blinked before it all came together in his mind. "Okay, we'll share but I'm getting up before Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Uryuu or Tatsuki. I don't want them to kill me or tease me because they think I did something to you."

Her blush darkened as she nodded and walked into the dark bedroom. Ichigo followed closing the door as quietly as possible behind them. They approached opposite sides of the small bed and lay down facing away from each other. Orihime was right. There was no spare space on the bed. There wasn't a place on their bodies that wasn't touching from the back.

Ichigo sighed. "Are you as uncomfortable as I am?" he asked, she giggled and he felt the vibrations down his spine.

"Yes, maybe we should try lying down a different way."

"Good idea."

"Okay so how do we um-"

"Would it be weird for us to face each other?"

"N-not for me."

"Okay me either so we should turn over and then try and get comfortable."

When Orihime agreed they decided the easiest way would be for him to turn over then her. So Ichigo carefully turned over until his front was facing and touching Orihime's back. When he told her he was ready Orihime carefully turned over until they were face to face.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He smirked. She smiled back. In an effort to get more comfortable Orihime shifted slightly though as soon as she moved gravity combined with her own weight had her tipping over the edge of the bed. Ichigo's arms wrapped around her as she made a small squeak of fright. He quickly pulled her back onto the bed as she began to fall. She collided softly with his chest and gripped his shirt to make sure she didn't fall again.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"That's okay." He murmured staring into her eyes. "Maybe we should stay like this so no one can fall."

He watched her bite her lower lip. "I think so too."

His arms tightened around her and he tucked her head under his chin. "Go to sleep." She didn't answer him, merely snuggled into his warmth and sighed contentedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More tired than she thought she was Tatsuki had fallen asleep almost instantly after her small conversation with Keigo. He listened to her quiet breathing and tried not to really dwell on the fact that the most gorgeous girl in Karakura (in his eyes of course) was sleeping peacefully next to him. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling as thoughts of them both moving around in their sleep had him quietly panicking.

If he rolled into her in the middle of the night she would kill him. Especially if she woke up and found him on her side. But what if she rolls onto his side? He's not going to get all upset and make a big deal out of it so what's he supposed to do? What if she cuddles him? His stray thoughts had relaxed him more than he realised. As sleep consumed him he swore he felt her move closer to him.

He was dreaming of the girl he was sleeping next to. Of course the dream felt real as anything until he felt like something was weighing down on his chest. His mind quickly erased the images of a beautiful day at the beach in summer as he regained consciousness.

When he opened his eyes he wondered why he was awoken so easily from his wonderful dream. Looking around the room he noticed no reason for his wakening. That is until something moved across his stomach like a snake winding its body around a branch. Looking down in slight alarm he noticed the same girl he was picturing in a bikini moments before comfortably using him as a pillow.

Realising it was her arm and not a snake he relaxed. Tatsuki chose that moment to make a small sound and snuggle closer to him. He smiled. She had crossed over to his side of the bed and was cuddling him. How's that for a double edged sword? The joy of her cuddling him and he impending doom of her waking up and most probably beating him.

Sighing he decided to make the most of it. If she was going to kill him he may as well make it worth while. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around her in an embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As morning came so did the sun. Having left the drapes open the night before Ichigo and Orihime stirred before anyone else. Ichigo became lost in the grey depths of Orihimes gaze as she became lost in the chocolate brown of his.

"Hi." He murmured, repeating the greeting from the night before as they faced each other.

"Hi." She replied quietly.

Slowly small identical smiles touched their features before falling away at the close proximity. His arms tightened around her for a moment before loosening again,

"Orihime I-"

"Yes?"

"I should get up and leave before everyone else gets up." He mentally kicked himself for not saying what he wanted to say.

"Oh, yes. I guess you should. I don't want you getting into trouble." He watched her break eye contact with a look of, was that disappointment? She bit her lower lip again and he really wanted to just kiss her right then.

He brought his hand up and cupped her jaw. Using his thumb he gently pulled her lip free and rubbed across it to soothe the bite mark. Her eyes found his again and this time he saw hope and maybe a little anxiety.

"Orihime." He croaked huskily. Their breathing had quickened slightly and every breath mingled at every exhale.

He could see her gaze held no fear, no hesitation. Only longing and affection. He stopped rubbing her lip with his thumb and moved the appendage to her cheek. He thought he saw something negative cross her eyes but couldn't be sure. Slowly he inched forward the tiniest bit and checked for any sign that she didn't want him to continue. Finding none he continued moving forward until they were a hairs breath apart.

He waited for some kind of signal to actually take the plunge. Ever so slighlt yshe tilted her head up. Taking it as encouragement Ichigo closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was soft slow almost hesitant. A mere pressing of puckered lips.

When he pulled back he could see a faint dusting of pink across Orihimes cheeks. Her eyes opened and a small smile touched her face. He smirked back at her and leaned forward for another kiss to which she wholeheartedly accepted. This kiss was more confident, held his feelings for her. The love, passion, want, need, desire, desperation, longing and so much more.

She responded eagerly moving her lips in time with his. When he licked her bottom lip she instantly opened her mouth for him to explore. Their tongues touch and danced as Ichigo's hand left her jaw to sit at her waist and then round to her lower back. She responded by sliding her arms up his chest and around his neck. Her back arched slightly so that their bodies were completely pressed together down the front.

A noise on the other side of the door had Ichigo jerking back. Orihime was about to ask why he pulled away when she heard the noise. Retracting her arms she looked up into his eyes with confusion and worry. Ichigo reluctantly untangled himself from his new girlfriend and made his way silently over to the door.

Turning the handle he opened it a crack to peek out into the hallway. It seemed that Toshiro was making his was down to the main area. Ichigo silently closed the door and crossed the room back to the bed. Leaning over he kissed Orihime on the forehead.

"Toshiro's up. I need to get down there and start making up excuses."

"Okay." She smiled leaning in for one last kiss.

"Go back to sleep if you want."

"No I think I'll get up and make some tea, say good morning to Toshiro."

"Okay see you in a minute then." He smirked.

He went down the hall and flushed the toilet in the bathroom before going to the Kitchen. When he entered Toshiro arched a brow.

"What?" He growled.

"Why are you up so early?"

"What kind of question is that? I went to the bathroom."

"You usually don't get up this early."

"I slept on the couch, it's not very comfortable."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "I didn't see you when I came down and the bathroom was empty when I went past."

Ichigos already present frown deepened. "I went into my room to check on Orihime."

"Why?"

"Kon's still in the house and I wanted to make sure he wasn't molesting her while she was sleeping. What's with the twenty questions?"

"Your first explanations seemed suspicious."

"Whatever."

"Good morning!" Orihime chirped as she entered the room. "Would anybody like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Toshiro replied still eyeing Ichigo suspiciously.

"Alrighty then."

"I didn't wake you up did I? When I went to look for Kon?"

Orihime blushed. "So that's who it was. It's fien I was kind of awake anyway and thinking of getting up."

Ichigo nodded then a thought occurred to him. "Hey Orihime?"

"Yes?"

"Did you check on Tatsuki and Keigo before you came down?"

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh! I totally forgot. Come on we better hurry before they wake up." Orihime took hold of Ichigos hand with her own and pulled him from the room in a hurry.

Both forgetting the quiet soul reaper watching them with a keen eye. Of course he took the kettle from the stove and prepared his tea. Sitting back at the table he looked down into his mug. Something had changed between them. It was clear. The energy was differently charged from before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo and Orihime quietly approached the door and opened it peering through the small gap they had created. Ichigo smirked and Orihime grinned at the sight they were met with. Keigo was sound asleep on his back, his arms around Tatsuki whose head was pillowed on his chest, one her arms across his stomach the other squashed between them. Both looked content in their dreaming, Tatsuki even held a small almost invisible smile.

They watched as the light caused Tatsuki and Keigo to stir slightly. Tatsuki's smile widened as she snuggled closer until Keigo's arms tightened around her in response. Her body froze and her eyes snapped open. Her eyes travelled up until she could see his face. A low growl rumbled in the back of her throat.

Keigo who had been awake for a while now merely opened one eye and observed how angry she was. Yawning he opened his other eye as well and released his hold on her then tilted his head down to look her in the eyes.

"What do you think you were doing?" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Uh sleeping, it was kind of hard to get comfortable last night when someone rolled into me then held on for dear life whilst using me as a pillow but I made do."

"What?" Distracted from her anger Tatsuki looked at the bed in confusion. Keigo watched as realisation and an impressive blush donned her face. "Oh."

"So you gonna move or do you wanna cuddle some more." Her blush darkened as she glared at him. "Keigo!"

"What? I didn't do anything. In fact it's you who cuddled me."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

He raised a brow. "You're kidding right? Uh well I was worried your reaction would be to hit first ask questions later and Ididn'twantyoutomove." The last bit being said so fast and quiet Tatuski hadn't heard.

"What was that last bit?"

"I said, I didn't want you to move. There happy?"

Anger completely forgotten Tatsuki became curious. "Why didn't you want me to move?"

"Because I liked having you there, I like you." He mumbled quietly though it was loud enough for her to hear.

He had looked away afraid of her reaction so he failed to see Ichigo and Orihime's eyes widen as Tatsuki leaned over. She kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth. His own eyes widened and he felt his jaw drop with shock. Tatsuki giggled. Reaching up she closed his mouth.

"I, I liked being like that too," She murmured.

A wide smirk stretched across Keigos face. "That mean you like me too?"

"Oh shut up." She groaned rolling her eyes.

Keigo quickly swooped in, their lips colliding in a sloppy, improper kiss. Tatsuki pulled away in shock before realising what was happening and re-initiating the kiss. Ichigo and Orihime gaped at the shyly kissing couple unaware that they had just pushed the door completely open for everyone to see inside. Of course everyone had already seen them standing there for god knows how long holding hands.

A throat was cleared in the hallway and both couples jumped apart and turned around. Before them stood all of their friends and Ichigo's family. The four teens quickly turned red. Ichigo and Orihime from getting caught spying and Tatsuki and Keigo for being caught kissing. Everyone was either grinning or smirking, even Toshiro was smirking. Ichigo scowled.

"We were just checking on them."

"Yes, we didn't mean to spy honest." Orihime piped up looking very flustered.

"Uh huh but did you need to hold hands to spy?" Renji smirked. Rukia looked like she was holding back a laugh and Matsumoto didn't bother holding hers back.

"Busted." Karin whispered to Toshiro who nodded.

"Oh brother." Yuzu sighed dreamily.

"Good job son! I'm proud of you! Orihime will make a wonderful wife one day and an even better mother!"

"Yuzu snap out of it! Shut up old man you're scaring her! You're all looking at the wrong people may I remind you Tatsuki and Keigo were making out!"

"Ichigo!" The two in question yelled at him thoroughly blushing and standing on opposite sides of the bed.

Tatsuki's face took on a look of anger as she approached the carrot top. "You're dead!"

Extremely out of character for the substitute shinigami Ichigo jumped behind Orihime and hugged her around the waist. Said girl made a surprised squeak but couldn't help the small smile that appeared.

"You won't hurt me if I'm holding onto my girlfriend! Ha!" Ichigo smirked no longer caring that everyone knew they were together.

Tatsuki blanked. "You two?"

Orihime's smile widened. "Yep!"

Tatsuki's anger seemed to disappear and a small smile replaced her scowl. "About time, I was wondering how much longer you guys would dance around each other. It was starting to get annoying." Everyone nodded.

Ichigo snorted. "Like you two can talk." Everyone nodded again.

Accepting defeat both couples sighed. Everyone was slightly started when a loud rumbling came from Orihime's stomach. They all smirked, grinned or tried to hold back their laughter, occasionally letting a few giggles or chuckles escape. Ichigo smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's get you some breakfast, I don't want my girlfriend going hungry."

Still red in the face Orihime nodded as Ichgio led her down to the kitchen. Tatsuki stood frozen as everyone stared at her and Keigo. Suddenly a hand clutched her own. Looking up she noticed Keigo had walked around the bed and taken hold of her hand. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand giving it a tug.

"Come on, I'm hungry too."

She rolled her eyes trying to fight the smirk. "You're always hungry."

"I'm a growing boy!"

"Boy, yes. Growing? Meh." They bickered on and off as they too disappeared into the kitchen.

Everyone left behind continued to stare in the direction the four teens had gone. Who knew that their plans would work? Their plans never worked. Especially when Ichigo was involved!

Isshin smirked. Finally his son would be happy now. Orihime would make sure of that. "Well, I don't think we should leave the couples alone. Let's all go have some breakfast. Yuzu's cooking!"

Everyone moved to the kitchen where the four teens sat with a hot beverage each waiting patiently for everyone else. The only difference being how close they were sitting to their respective other. Their faces still moderately pink or red but happy none the less.


End file.
